Melody
Melody or Princess Melody is the of The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, which opens with the celebration of her birth. She is 12 years old and King Triton and Queen Athena's granddaughter, Ariel and Eric's daughter and the niece of Attina, Alana, Adella, Aquata, Arista and Andrina. Taking after her mother, she has an adventurous and rebellious streak. She has long black hair like her father styled in a and a red tail with fins when she's a . She learns how to talk to animals due to her mermaid heritage (however, she is unaware of it). Melody is voiced by who also voices two of Ariel's sisters in The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning and , a parody character of Princess Ariel from the animated series Drawn Together. When Melody is an infant, her parents sail out to sea and is presented to King Triton. When the proud new grandfather sees her he instantly loves her calling her "His precious Melody", and gives her a seashell locket, which, when opened, plays the melody of "Down to the sea" and shows a moving image of the underwater city Atlantica. The celebration is interrupted by Morgana, who threatens to hurt Melody if Triton does not hand over the trident which Triton almost agrees to do in order to save her. He ends up not having to when Ariel grabs Eric's and cuts the hatch to knock out Morgana and he retrieves Melody. When Morgana escapes, Ariel decides that until Morgana is found the sea would be too dangerous for Melody, and vows to keep all knowledge of the sea from her, including her Grandfather, late grandmother, and her aunts. Ariel, heartbroken, gives her father the locket he had given to Melody. A baby Melody looks back at her sad grandfather who then ask Sebastian to watch over Melody (just like he had done for Ariel). Melody grows up banned from entering the sea, and isn't told the reason why. This causes a misunderstanding to exist between her and Ariel, who refuses to explain the truth to Melody, making Melody believe that Ariel hated the sea and could not or would not understand her love of it. By her 12th birthday, she had been regularly secretly sneaking out to swim in the sea against her mother and fathers wishes. When Melody finds her locket on the day of her 12th birthday she finds her name on it and the image of Atlantica when she opens it. Melody begins to question Ariel as she had told her Atlantica was "just an old fish tale." Ariel, however, panics when she hears this and simply yells at Melody for her disobedience that it was dangerous in the sea (like how her father had yelled at her). Melody ends the argument by telling her mother "How would you know? You've never even been in it!" Melody then runs off from her room, and both Ariel and Eric decide that they can no longer hide the truth from her. However, Melody runs away before they can. Melody eventually is coerced by Undertow to go and meet Morgana, who uses Melody's love of the sea against her. Morgana transforms Melody into a mermaid, promising her that the transformation will last forever if Melody will retrieve the trident from Triton, claiming that he stole it from Morgana. Wanting to be a mermaid forever she agrees to get it not knowing she would be stealing from her grandfather. Unknown to Melody was the fact that, as the granddaughter of King Triton, she had the power to retrieve the trident from its resting place when Triton did not have it on his person. While searching for the trident, Melody befriends a penguin named Tip and a walrus named Dash, and they join her in her search. They manage to sneak into the Atlantican royal palace and make off with the trident. Melody returns to Morgana at the same time that her mother Ariel, who's been turned back into a mermaid, arrives. Before Ariel has a chance to fully explain, Melody, angered at Ariel's decision to hide Melody's mermaid heritage, gives Morgana the trident. Afterwards, Morgana reveals her true colors to Melody, and also tells her that she had stolen from her grandfather. She then takes Ariel hostage, and traps her and Flounder in a cave by sealing the entrance with a thick layer of ice. Soon afterwards, Morgana's spell on Melody wears off, and her tail changes back to her legs and she almost drowns, but Tip and Dash trick Undertow, who has been restored to his original form, into ramming into the ice, saving her just in time. A battle ensues, which is eventually ended when Melody retrieves the trident from Morgana and throws it to Triton, who proceeds to encase Morgana in ice. She then apologizes to her mother for her actions, and tells her she hoped that she'd be a better mermaid than a girl. Ariel then tells her that it didn't matter if she had fins or feet. That they loved her for what she was on the inside. Their very brave little girl, and her grandfather decides to add in "Just like your mother." Melody then runs and hugs her happy grandfather, who offers to allow her to be a mermaid permanently. Melody however turns it down,as she had thought of a better solution. Opting instead to destroy the barrier wall that separated the royal palace from the sea in order to reunite both sides of her family, where they could all be together. In the film, Melody sings in the songs "For a Moment", "Tip and Dash", and the finale song "Here on the Land and Sea". Melody is also a playable character in the PlayStation game, The Little Mermaid 2 which is based on the two movie